Batter Up!
by pippensgirl
Summary: What happens when Renji is introduced to the All-American pass time? One Shot


**A/N**: Total fluff, but who cares it's Renji _:swoon: _

The scenes when Renji is staying at Urahara's are some of my favorites in the anime. Hope you enjoy!

Jinta wandered around the Urahara shop looking for something, well someone to be more specific. A large wooden baseball bat was swinging back and forth in his hand. The shop itself was closed for the day, but the long summer sun persisted, urging Jinta to go outside and engage in his favorite activity (other than tormenting Ururu of course). The stupid girl was nowhere to be found however, and catch really was pointless by yourself. Jinta had even go so far as to wander to the Kurosaki clinic in hopes of tempting Karin out for a game. He had also hoped to get a looked at his goddess Yuzu, truth be told.

Unfortunately the delectable twins were away at summer camp, or so their no good father had told him when he'd answered the door. This really was no good at all. With a scowl on his face, Jinta continued to wander the shop, until he heard loud grunting nearby. It was coming from a very deep hole that was strategically placed in back out of sight. A maniacal grin crossed Jinta's face. Freeloader! He had completely forgotten about the annoying Shinigami mooching off of them. He could talk him into a game. He was so daft, he could probably pretend it was a training exercise, and the lumbering red head wouldn't be the wiser.

Jinta slowly descended the ladder coming to a stop as the unnaturally bright sun of the training room caught his eyes. A large skeletal snake creature was swerving in and out of rocks, before returning to its owner. Sweat glistened on Renji's brow and poured down his torso giving his tattooed skin a glossy shine. Jinta made a face of disgust, then hurled a nearby towel at him. Renji turned to see Urahara's annoying brat standing nearby.

"Oy, what do ya want? I'm a little busy here ya know."

"You ever play baseball before? It's a lot of fun."

Renji was not familiar with the game of baseball, but if this child was interested in it, then Renji would be sure to steer clear, besides he was trying to train here for God's sakes, he did not have time for trivial things like this.

"Tcha, no thanks kid, I'm busy, go take a hike or something."

Jinta smiled, then slowly began to walk away. "That's too bad ya know, but it's ok I'll go try and find Ichigo. He Loves playing baseball, Rukia always loves to watch him play in gym, then after school she buys him ice cream and gushes over what a wonderful player he is, as they walk back to that quaint little room that they share togeth..."

Renji had ripped the bat out of Jinta's hand before he could finish his sentence. If Kurosaki could play this stupid game, well then he could master it! It must be a combat sport of some kind if there was a heavy bat involved. Well there wasn't a combat sport Abarai Renji didn't excel at. He hadn't gotten to be squad six lieutenant for his kido skills that's for damn sure.

He began swinging the bat around to get a feel for it. One swing almost taking off Jinta's head.

"Hey! watch it with that thing, you're aren't supposed to hit other people with it."

"Oh, well where are the practice dummies then? I'm supposed to hit something right?"

Jinta walked around the room and drew four equidistant squares in the dirt. Then he positioned Renji near one.

"See, I throw this ball at you and you try to hit it. If you hit the ball, you run around those bases and come back to where you started, while I try to get the ball and tag you out with it. It's really quite simple, even a lumbering oaf such as yourself should be able to pick it up."

Renji growled, but chose to ignore the last statement out of the little terror's mouth. The game seemed far too easy for Renji, why would Rukia be impressed by something so childish? He positioned himself in front of the plate. Jinta wound up and gave a good hard pitch down the center. Renji only caught sight of it as the ball whipped past his face. This was going to be more difficult then he thought.

"Stee-rike one." Jinta yelled excitedly. "Two more, and it'll be time for me to show you the patented Jinta homerun!"

"Wait, I only get three chances to hit that stupid thing?"

"Yeah and if ya don't shut your trap and pay attention, you'll only have one chance left."

Renji once again took position, this time he would definitely not miss. He was not about to be beaten by a punk kid, especially not when Kurosaki was good at this, Renji fumed. He had to be better than Ichigo was. This time he was ready, at least he saw the ball as it left Jinta's glove. He swung with far greater force than was necessary, and wound up knocking himself off balance. He caught himself just before he landed face first in the dirt.

"Stee-rike two!' Jinta yelled excitedly. Even Ururu wasn't this terrible. The freeloader really was an idiot. Renji was swearing up a storm at this point. He could not miss again or he would be the loser, and Renji was NOT a loser. Well except for the time he fought against Byakuya, oh and that time against Ichigo, and when he was battling that espada... But that was besides the point, he would not lose this game. Jinta wound up for his third pitch.

"BANKAI!"

A large serpentine creature erupted from Renji's zanpakuto swallowing the baseball whole. Another thrust of his sword, and Renji sent the ball rocketing across the training room smacking Jinta square in the face, before lodging itself somewhere among the rocks. As Jinta nursed the lump forming on his head, Renji ran jauntily around the bases, landing on home plate with a triumphant jump. He fixed a smile onto the scowling boy.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this baseball thing."


End file.
